Drag Me to Hell
Drag Me to Hell is an episode of Family Guy which will be in season eighteen, similarly to Bri-Da. Synopsis Stewie becomes a famous drag queen, bringing lots of positive attention to his family. However, Brian is concerned about the kind of "attention" he's getting from older men. Plot To be announced once more episodes come out. Characters Major Roles *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Herbert the Pervert Minor Roles *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Mayor Adam West (Pictured) Trivia *This episode sparked a lot of controversy over it's subject matter. Many leftist and LGBT-supportive news articles regarded this episode as being able to be interpreted as "homophobic", "transphobic", and some even went as far as to claim this episode was publicly bullying a little kid. Desmond's mother, Wendy Napoles, also gave this coverage, where she expressed her discern for this episode. In it, she said "Family Guy is by far, the very model of everything wrong with the society we live in. Every element of the show is utterly disgusting, in that it oppresses the LGBTQ+ community, and everyone in it. Why would any people watch this? Who makes this? Family Guy tries to mask it's transphobia by being a comedy, but comedy is supposed to be funny. It doesn't have even an iota of comedy in it. It's just hate. Normally, I wouldn't even dignify this kind of distasteful, crude, garbage with a response, but now that the show has attacked me personally, and also my son, I'm going to have to take a stand. I will not let such awful prejudice go unpunished." Wendy Napoles tried to sue the show for slander and transphobia, but since the show never specifically mentioned the name "Desmond", she embarrassingly lost the court case. *Lois behaves in an advancement of character in this episode, forcing Stewie to dress up in drag, giving him drugs, allowing him to spend hours alone with pedophiles, and exhibiting all of this on major television outlets. She does all of this for the purpose of giving herself publicity as a "tolerant mother" as well as a hefty monetary fortune. *Despite his voice actor's death, Mayor Adam West is implied to still be alive in this episode, as Stewie got a picture with him. The character was obviously not voiced. He was only shown in the picture. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the horror movie of the same name. *This episode satirizes the fame of "drag kid", Desmond Napoles, (AKA Desmond is Amazing), and the backlash he gets for being the sexualization and exploitation of a child. Keep in mind that it’s not Desmond’s fault, but moreso his mother, Wendy Napoles. Continuity *Second episode, where Lois exploits Stewie for money and "good guy points". The first is "The Peanut Butter Kid". You can assume that Lois is slowly become a bad person as the series progresses. Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Herbert Episodes Category:Controversial Episodes Category:LGBT Episodes